Currently, in the theatrical and other performance or amusement fields, multiple machines are required to create bubbles, fog, fog-filled bubbles or haze. Moreover, machines that produce bubbles filled with smoke or fog are generally limited to small hand-held units that are limited to the production of single or one-at-a-time bubbles such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,920. Accordingly, a single unit machine is needed that can produce bubbles, fog, fog-filled bubbles, or haze (or a combination of these effects) in increased quantities for, e.g. various theatrical or performance venues and situations.